Surviving Crypton
by Stormyx
Summary: It was just an ordinary day for YOHIOloid... And that's where it went downhill! He knew there was something up about those Japanese Vocaloids... Though there was something awfully fishy about those green-haired androids. Seriously, who laughs hysterically to themselves and constantly tracks every little thing that somebody does? And what do they mean by a green girl revolution?


**Hello! I've had this idea in my head for a very long time, so I decided to let it out and just update this when I feel like it, so it probably won't be as frequent as my other two stories (And don't ask about AITU, I'll explain that in my next update of whatever story I choose to update). And also, there won't be any pairings in this unless I honestly feel like adding some in... I'm sorry if anybody wanted pairings~!**

**If you don't know who YOHIOloid is, then basically, he's a new bilingual Vocaloid being created by PowerFX/VocaTone and his voice provider is Yohio, a Swedish singer who sings in English and Japanese... Hence why he's called 'YOHIOloid', even though the name isn't that great, in my opinion. He currently has no design, because there's a competition to design it yourself, which I entered. That's the reason why I haven't described him, because if what I've written is different to his winning design, then uh... Yeah. **

**Before I do start, though, I _do _know that Dell, Haku, Tei etc aren't Vocaloids, but I'm just calling them Vocaloids respectively because it's such a pain to keep having to write out what each of them are. So please don't tell me over and over again that I have my facts wrong. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, Lui Hibiki would have a voice bank :/**

* * *

YOHIOloid had just been sitting there, in one of the soft, cushioned seats, sipping a drink through a plastic straw as he leant back on the strong, wooden back of the chair. Heck, he wasn't just sipping _anything_, it was a glass of lemonade, complete with ice cubes and a fresh slice of lemon, though he didn't touch the lemon due to him disliking the taste. Funny how he enjoyed lemonade if he hated the ingredients, huh?

He was in a bar, one of the more popular, acceptable ones that most Vocaloids went to. Well, what that really meant was that it'd be the place where Vocaloids such as Meiko, Haku, Dell and Meito would go to, to either drink as many alcoholic beverages as their brains and livers could handle, or to smoke until their lungs couldn't take in the horrible scent of smoke, or to generally socialise. And mostly, this involved bringing _every _Vocaloid along with them, even the ones who shouldn't have been in bars at their age.

Unfortunately for YOHIOloid (or as he was known to his fellow 'loids, 'Yohio'), this had included him when they took everyone to the bar, even though he hadn't been with the other Vocaloids for very long. It had only been a month, to be precise. It was lucky he had that Japanese voicebank installed into him or else he would've honestly been dumbstruck and in awe by all of this. He couldn't say the same for Avanna, though, who had joined just five months before him and hadn't the slightest clue of Japanese vocabulary, so everything tended to come as a shock to her.

Anyway, Yohio had been sipping his drink, wearing some casual clothes as he fiddled with the temples and rims of his casual-looking sunglasses, which were placed over his eyes even though he was indoors. The rims and temples were a nice white colour, which he particularly liked. The transparent black lenses concealed his eyes, though the gleam in his irises was still present. He'd been doing this until the bartender stood opposite him, looking rather bored as his eyelids kept on drifting between half-open and completely shut.

"Hey," he began, pausing Yohio from his fiddling as this reaction caused him to look up at the bartender, his elbows resting on the oak table where his lemonade stood, "You're that new Vocaloid, aren't you? Your name was Yohio Lloyd, right?"

His Japanese vocabulary appeared to be decent to an extent, as Yohio could tell by the way he spoke. Although he wasn't Japanese himself, he could tell that this guy was foreign, since he didn't sound native to Japan. In fact, his accent sounded similar to Luo Tiyani's...

Yohio shook his head, his glasses not moving an inch, "No, I think you have it wrong. My name's _YOHIOloid_."

"Oh! But I was close though, right?"

"I guess I could let you off the hook," Yohio sighed in response, "I've been called so many different things over the past month that I honestly think you're the closest to getting my name right."

"Tell me about it, I've heard of some pretty strange variants for my name." responded the bartender, his yellow eyes filling up with life for a few seconds before drooping back to how they were previously.

"Well, what _is _your name?" Yohio questioned with a slight frown. The bartender leant over, just inches above his lemonade that Yohio continued to swirl around with the straw. He could see the man better now, and he could immediately tell that the man didn't wear makeup, unlike him.

"The name's Yuezheng Longya, though you can just call me Longya." he whispered, though Yohio didn't understand why. He couldn't seem to tell what colour hair Longya had, and he wasn't willing to remove his shades for the sake of observing his _hair colour_.

"Likewise, you can just call me Yohio," the bilingual male stated, "But what was the use in whispering that? You could've just told me at a normal volume."

Longya returned to resting against the counter, with his elbows near Yohio's, who continued to swirl his drink around absentmindedly, "No, there are some people who like to mock me because of my name, and I'm worried that they'll hear..."

The seated male frowned at his older acquaintance, "I still don't get it."

"Nah, don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure it's a Chinese joke, anyway." Longya exhaled, remembering some of the names some of his friends would call him. To say the least, they weren't very nice, and he always felt rather offended whenever one of them dished out a new name, and especially when everyone else would join in.

Yohio tilted his head in confusion, "Wait, you're Chinese?"

So _that's _why he knew that the bartender didn't look Japanese!

"I thought it would've been obvious, but yes, I'm Chinese." replied the yellow-eyed bartender. Now it made sense about why he vocabulary wasn't perfect...

"No, no, I knew you weren't Japanese, but I couldn't figure out where you were from." Yohio corrected him, shaking his head. It was actually relatively simple for them to communicate, even though the bar was overwhelmingly loud from a number of noises, mainly the groaning and shouting of drunk Vocaloids who had had one glass too many to drink.

"I can tell you're English, although you do sound like a native Japanese citizen." Longya complimented, causing Yohio to smile a little, since he was a little embarrassed by the praise, although he didn't blush at it. He'd received plenty of flattery before his encounter with Longya, but somehow, this time it made him flustered. Perhaps it was because he felt more comfortable around Longya, his emotions came more naturally.

"E-eh, thanks, I guess." he smiled, taking a sip from his lemonade. The bartender gave him a smile when Yohio had finished drinking, which caused Yohio to wonder why he was doing that. Maybe he really did like Yohio and wasn't crazy like the other Vocaloids he had been around. It was nice to talk to someone who wasn't overly energetic, for once.

"Hey, after you finish that, I'll give you a free refill. You seem like a cool guy, and you're new." remarked the older male, gesturing towards Yohio's half-empty glass.

Yohio played around with the straw, which was wet from where he'd applied his mouth, "If you wish to, I don't mind."

"Well, I like you, I find that you're a pretty casual guy. And I think you're the only one who can pull off wearing sunglasses indoors and still looking pretty cool." shrugged Longya. Yohio took another sip, wanting to taste more of that refreshing, fizzy taste.

"Thanks, Longya." thanked the younger Vocaloid, holding his right hand out, hoping that Longya would shake it. Surprised, but after a few seconds Longya shook it, firmly, yet with gratitude. A symbol of a blossoming friendship.

**XoXo**

Another hour had passed, and not much action had gone on. As Longya had promised, Yohio got his refill, with some extra ice cubes and _no _lemons, thankfully for him (he'd specifically requested it, and was pleased with what he got in exchange). The two men ended up talking for another twenty minutes or so, each of them saying how they found it hard to be a Vocaloid. It was, in a way, a rather similar experience for both because they had just been winning designs from different competitions, soon to be turned into Vocaloids, or at least something _like _a Vocaloid in Longya's case.

But then Longya had to go; as it was his turn to deal with the new stock of alcohol, which he knew that there were no doubts that Meiko would try to steal if she got her hands on that glorious, one-thousand pound stash of intoxicating liquid. Before he did go, though, he did give Yohio his number and tell him to "text him at some point". Yohio had decided that he was only going to do that if he was bothered to. He wasn't sure of where they stood at that point, even if the two had shook hands to declare their friendship. Perhaps it was one-sided and Yohio was reluctant to because he didn't have any Vocaloids he'd consider to be _friends _at that point, and was nervous about having a true friend?

Getting out his phone, which was an expensive handset that he'd been given by his company, he unlocked it and went to add Longya's number to the hundreds of other numbers that he already had on his phone. It was hard to keep up with them all, especially when most of their names sounded similar. How was he supposed to know who was 'Rin' and who was 'Ring', or who was 'Kaito' and who was 'Kaiko'? It gave him a headache to try and learn all the names. They seemed to jump out excitedly at him, like puppies who hadn't seen their owners in years.

Upon doing that, he received his seventy-eighth text of that day, as his phone told him. Surprisingly, it didn't tell him what the contents was, it only said that it was from 'GUMI'. Why it had to be capitalised, he'd never understand. Then again, a lot of names of Vocaloids were capitalised... And so was the first part of his name. Oh well, he'd probably find out at a later stage.

**To: YOHIOloid**

**From: GUMI**

**Contents: Why are you sitting there alone? Come and sit with us! :))**

Yohio wanted to be alone, though. He didn't want to be involved with the drunk, rowdy crowds of the other Vocaloids, he wanted to be alone. It annoyed him a little, really, they should've respected the fact that he was alone and most likely wanted to be left by himself. But who was he to blame? All of these Vocaloids were pretty crazy anyway, and probably didn't care about whether he wanted to be alone or not. They wanted him to become crazy like they were.

He sent her a text back, kindly _declining _her offer. Knowing that she was one of the most popular Vocaloids, he was certain that there were probably a few other Vocaloids behind this as well. A few, very tipsy Vocaloids.

Going back to sipping his drink once again, a little more rapidly since he wanted to move elsewhere, he let out yet another sigh. He'd decided, that after a month of being in the Vocaloid crew, he found it hard and hectic to keep on top of everything. Everyday his phone was always vibrating, whether it was informing him of a stupid text that one of the other Vocaloids had sent him, or was a message from his company telling him about what songs had been created with his voice bank.

Oh, he was certain that he could say that he'd heard of some _pretty interesting _songs created with his voice bank. Brushing aside the countless 'Magnet' and 'Spice!' covers that people had created, as well as the typical 'World Is Mine' cover that nearly _every _Vocaloid had to have, he had actually heard some decent tracks that used his voice bank. But underneath those very few songs, as well as the moderate ones, and lower than the covers of songs his voice provider had previously sung, _and then _the awful covers, and even beneath the songs that had allsorts of issues, and after fifty feet of utter rubbish...

...There were the songs which made him what the fans liked to call 'Cute, girly and shota!'.

Admittedly, he honestly didn't care about this initially, since he had no worries about what his fans thought about him. They could call him a girly boy all they liked, it didn't faze him in the slightest. And besides, they weren't hating on him, so it wasn't that bad, right? But when he realised that these horrendous songs were _wrecking _his image, he realised that it was an issue. He didn't want to end up like Len Kagamine! That poor boy had been turned into nothing other than bait for all the 'shota' fangirls, and he'd even overheard the teenager talk to someone about how he hated it so much. In a way, he felt sorry for him.

In the end, after deciding whether to stay where he was, or to go to GUMI's posse, he chose the latter, partly because he was bored out of his mind and had drunk all of his lemonade. He had hoped that Longya would return, to get him another refill, but after asking a member of staff who worked at the bar, it turned out that Longya had finished his shift at the bar and had gone home. Yohio felt that he could've at least given him a goodbye, since he was the one that _wanted _to be his friend in the first place. Then again, Yohio never understood the whole idea of having a job anyway, so it didn't matter to him. Maybe everyone who worked wished to get away from work as fast as possible. Well, if you don't like your job, why be committed to it in the first place?

Yohio arose from his chair, stretching his arms and legs out as he got up. Sitting in the same position for about an hour or two could really affect your body, which was why his back ached a little, having rested against a wooden back for that period of time, and not getting the correct support that he needed. Groaning, he also lifted up his glasses to wipe the sweat which had accumulated there, making sure he shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to be blinded by the bright lighting.

Walking in the general direction of GUMI's group (it had taken him around five minutes to even _find _her, damn all these Vocaloids who had green hair and looked like her!), he passed some pretty fascinating sights, which he chose to simply ignore at he walked towards her table. He'd seen what the other Vocaloids called 'typical'- a tipsy Meiko trying to smooch a rather frightened Kaito (at least he thought it was Kaito... He had so many siblings that he couldn't differentiate between them all), some of the English Vocaloids (or as he'd heard, 'Engloids', and apparently he counted as one) playing card games, Miku trying to shove a spring onion down Lenka's throat, and Ring (or he'd _hoped _it was her) dancing on top of a table, clearly drunk. He'd decided there and there that all of these Vocaloids were crazy, except a very small number of them. Those were mainly the Engloids, he found, as well as one or two Japanese Vocaloids.

"Oh my days! You're here!" GUMI exclaimed excitedly, practically shoving all of her friends out of the way so Yohio could have a seat, "But you said you weren't coming!"

"Well, I couldn't sit there forever, could I? My back was beginning to hurt, anyway..." responded the male, overwhelmed by her introduction. He took a notice of who was there with GUMI; there was a girl texting away on her mobile, another girl with strange curls that he'd never seen before, a boy who appeared to be abnormally quiet, and another girl with a bun on the top of her head. Yohio was beginning to wonder whether the boy had been dragged into this group or he was actually willing to be a part of the group. It was probably most likely the former.

"Aw, well I'm sure playing a game of Truth Or Dare will help~!" GUMI stated, with a glint in her eyes that _clearly _didn't look good. Hey, who said that Yohio wanted this!? He never signed up for this!

"What? But I don't even know who any of these people are!" Yohio cried, backing away from the crazed girl as she came closer to him, with a grin on her face which made him _shudder_.

"You can't back out now, Yohio!" GUMI giggled. She seemed to smell of... Carrots, oddly enough, Yohio had decided as he breathed in her scent since she was _that _close to him. Well, he guessed that that was a common thing with the Vocaloids, they seemed to like fruits and vegetables. He didn't mind them, he just found it weird how someone could be so attached to something that didn't even have very much worth.

Yohio got himself up, plucking GUMI's hands off of his arm, "I'm sorry, GUMI, I'd love to play but I need to go to the bathroom..."

And that's it. He was off, rushing to the bathrooms, unsure whether he'd empty his stomach, reapply his eyeliner, wash the sweat off of his face, or all three. He _did _feel rather queasy, but he put that down to the fact he'd inhaled so many different scents at once. He was _never _signing up for this again.

**XoXoXoXo**

He wasn't sure of _how, _but he found himself leaning over the bathroom sink with an awful headache, and with a Vocaloid he didn't know the name of. He'd been sick, though he hadn't drunken any alcohol, neither had he eaten ever since he'd arrived. Maybe it was the lack of food that caused his body to vomit. He still wasn't sure of the headache, either.

The boy next to him, who had his arm around Yohio's shoulder, seemed to irritate him. Yohio recognised him as the boy from GUMI's group, the one who didn't speak. Weird, he hadn't heard about any Vocaloids who couldn't speak. Were these Vocaloids not only crazy, but secretive too? Or was that Vocaloid just generally not one to be so talkative?

Yohio looked at the boy through the mirror since he was sure he'd throw up again if he turned around, "Why don't you ever speak?"

He heard the boy sigh heavily, before he made a few gestures. There clearly was something wrong with him.

_Point to the neck... shake of head._

Wait... He didn't have a voice? What use was there with him being a Vocaloid if he didn't have one?

"You can't speak?" questioned Yohio, who had removed his glasses and was still trying to adjust to the light in the bathroom. It wasn't helping his headache in any way.

"Of course I can talk!" he groaned, in an annoyed fashion. Forgetting his own sickness for a moment, Yohio turned his head towards him, annoyed and confused.

"But you basically just said- I_ mean_ gestured that you didn't have a voice!" he cried, not understanding the boy. He was baffling him more and more with each passing second, and it annoyed him. That boy had basically gone _against _himself!

The boy -who Yohio observed had amber eyes and tinged-orange hair- let out a heavy sigh, "That's the fan's perception of me, they think that because I don't have a voice provider, I have no voice! Of course I have a voice, I just don't have a singing voice yet."

Yohio returned to focusing on his sickness, "I still don't get it, why do you act as if you don't have a voice, then?"

"Because I just want to make VocaNext guilty for not giving me a voice! If I keep this up, they might give me a voice!" the amber-eyed male proclaimed, sounding as if there was some sort of hope of him _ever _getting a singing voice.

"And how long have you been trying that?"

There was a long pause, before he quietly spoke, "Two years. It's been two years and all they focused on was getting my counterpart's voice bank completed. They ran out of money to continue funding her so now everyone thinks we'll never be released..."

"Well hey, at least you won't have fans turning you into some cross-dressing, girly, 'shota', Len clone-thing." Yohio shrugged, which caused the orange-haired boy to frown, before widening his eyes. He'd never viewed it that way. Maybe he was better off with not having a voice, after all.

"And if I get cancelled, I could always end up becoming like the Fanloids... I never viewed it that way before." he smiled, realising that the false hope wasn't so bad after all. Even if he'd never get a 'proper' singing voice, there was a high chance that he'd get a voice like Neru and Dell did, and he wouldn't be swept under the rug, like he'd originally dreaded. He had a more positive outlook on being a Vocaloid, now.

"Anyway, dude, what the heck is your name? I've only ever seen you once and even then, you were being as quiet as anything." asked Yohio, commenting on how he remembered the orange-haired boy back at his awkward encounter with GUMI. He wondered what had happened to her, she hadn't come after him like he'd expected her to.

"My name's Lui, Lui Hibiki," the boy responded, "But I've heard about you. You're that new Vocaloid, the bilingual one, aren't you?"

How was it that all these Vocaloids knew who _he _was, but he didn't know who they were!?

Pushing that thought aside, he nodded, "Yeah, the name's YOHIOloid but you can call me Yohio if you like. Don't bother with the honorifics, either."

The younger male folded his arms, though he still retained his innocent look, something that Yohio had forgotten to observe, but had only realised at that point. It wasn't important to him, anyway, "But I'm supposed to have graceful manners! Can't I at least call you Yohio-senpai?"

"Ugh, don't be a dweeb and stick to your official personality. You honestly think that counterpart of yours sticks to her 'official' personality?" he retorted, a little too rudely for his liking, though he couldn't care any less at that moment. It wasn't like Lui could _hurt _him for the remark. However, this comment caused Lui to get offended, his cheeks flaring a dark pink colour as he began to get angry.

"Don't say that about Ring-chan! She's very hard-working!" he shouted in defence, causing Yohio to laugh as he remembered what he'd seen the girl doing before he rushed into the bathroom.

"Well if you ask me, dancing on tables when your intoxicated is _not _the definition of 'hard-working', Lui."

The said male widened his eyes, and let out a gasp, "H-huh? H-how did y-you...?"

"It wasn't hard considering the fact it was clearly her voice I could hear from where she was, and she was saying stupid things about you. Now, if you wouldn't mind, will you leave me to vomit by myself?"

Clearly from the shock, Lui turned pale at the thought of his counterpart getting sleazily drunk. Apparently, the last time she'd gotten herself into that mess, she had ended up getting 'tons' of glitter and vomit in her hair, as well as attempting to try to do unthinkable things to poor Lui, who had absentmindedly been playing card games with Iroha. Yohio was thankful that he hadn't been released at that time, in fact, he was wishing he'd been released a few months later than now.

Subtly, yet quickly, Lui backed his way to the door, and opened it before running off, presumably to find that wrecked counterpart of his. Yohio was rather glad he didn't have a counterpart, and that (well, according to what he'd seen in multiple fanfictions) he wasn't engaged in romantic relationships with any of those crazed Vocaloids. The thought of having a counterpart didn't appeal to him, one of the two would definitely become more popular than the other and that would be the person you were assigned to deal with. Good grief if he ever had Meiko or Ring as his counterpart, or even Miku. The thought of that just wanted to make him vomit again.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Can you _believe _it!? Not only was Rin with Len again, I read this horrible fanfiction about some stupid girl named Dawn Hatsune trying to hit on _my _Lenny-kins!" a voice boomed the next day in the early hours of the morning, practically waking everyone up in the Vocaloid household. One would be very surprised at the sight of the house, for it was rather extraordinary. It was even bigger than a mansion, which one might ask how it was possible to get a house that big. Practically, it was about as big as _The Venetian Macao_, and if you were a new Vocaloid... It wasn't a nice experience for the first few days, to say the least.

The reason why it was so big was simple: not only did all of the Vocaloids live there, the UTAUloids, Fanloids, Macne family, genderbends and derivatives also occupied the house, and there were at least five hundred of them, without exaggerating. To Yohio, it was often like a rush hour at a busy place whenever he wanted to relax. There was never a person who wasn't awake, and he could never sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time. Sometimes he just couldn't sleep at all. It was like some sort of never-ending party there, there was always one person dancing around, having the time of their lives; hence why Yohio thought they were all crazed.

"If you didn't like it, then why the hell did you read it?" another voice asked loudly, causing Yohio to roll over in his bed, still wanting to enjoy a somewhat peaceful slumber before facing another hectic day. He'd gone to bed far too late for his liking, not feeling the greatest, and he still felt somewhat poorly at that stage. He didn't recognise any of these voices, so he assumed they weren't Vocaloids.

"It said in the summary that _I _was getting with Len, not this Dawn freak! I'm going to find her and get my revenge as she tried to steal my Lenny-kins!" the first voice continued to cry, clearly not caring if they were waking everybody up in the entire household. How rude.

"But T-Tei... It was only a fanfiction so it couldn't have been b-"

"_I don't care! Dawn has made my day so bad that anyone who tries to get in my way will pay! And I mean, ANYONE!_"

Oh boy, today was going to be _brilliant_.

Yohio's phone suddenly vibrated, surprisingly not being the first message he'd received that day. It turned out, upon turning to the lock screen, he'd received two messages beforehand, but they didn't seem so important to him. He'd got them when he was sleeping, so it wasn't as if he couldn't do much about them. Oh well, he could probably reply to them when he had the time. He knew he'd get more stupid texts later in the day, and he sighed at that. For an expensive handset, that claimed to be best for texting, it was a pretty awful phone considering it'd just crash every time he was constantly spammed with messages.

He tapped the PIN in, watching the lock screen switch to his home screen, as he swiped over to his message screen. For the whole time he'd lived in the Vocaloid household, he'd received over a thousand messages. Even Yohio himself thought that couldn't be possible, but upon encountering a Vocaloid (well, she was actually a Fanloid, as he'd learnt, but he couldn't ever remember her name) who seemed to never stop staring at her phone, he suddenly realised that perhaps, anything was possible.

The latest message seemed to be from Len, who he remembered was the calm and collected twin of the Kagamine twins. They hadn't really spoken to each other before, apart from the times when Len had to apologise for his sister's strange behaviour. Whatever the text might've been, he could tell that it wasn't going to be good.

**To: YOHIOloid**

**From: Kagamine Len**

**Contents: Can you pleaseee get Tei to stop shouting? I have a really bad headache :(((**

He knew it. He could've won an award for guessing that it wasn't going to be something that appealed to him. Admittedly, he _loved _sleep, but never seemed to get enough of it. He was always tired, but they didn't seem to notice it. His blood simmered with frustration at Len, and at the general point of being woken up so early. This was just going to be the start of a terrible day, he could _so badly _tell it was going to be. Why did _he _have to be the one who had to do everything? To him, it seemed like that, and as one could guess, he didn't like it. Not a single bit. Really, there were about a thousand other Vocaloids he could've asked, and it just had to be him. It was probably because his room was the closest to the stairs. In frustration, he tapped back a reply.

**To: Kagamine Len**

**From: YOHIOloid**

**Contents: Fine, whatever, but you owe me one okay?**

He didn't _want _to do the work, but he was fairly certain that Len wasn't going to stop bugging him if he refused. Even if he was a chilled out guy, he wasn't stupid enough to know that these androids stopped at nothing to get what they wanted. Either that, or he really was easy-going. Maybe he should've made a change about that.

When the message had sent, Yohio sighed in an irritated manner, feeling rather defeated. Surely because he was the new Vocaloid, he didn't have to do anything? Besides, he still couldn't navigate very well around the house, so what was the use in asking him in doing anything? He'd only get lost.

After a few minutes of checking his other messages, which were just simple ones from Luka (who was one of the few Vocaloids he actually liked due to her calm nature, who had sent him a message asking if he was alright, which he found rather sweet of her to do so) and SeeU (which looked as if she'd sent it to the wrong person, since the text was in a language he didn't understand), he threw the bed sheets off of him, instantly regretting this as the cold air nipped at his skin, even though it was covered up by his nightclothes. Typical, the heating wasn't on. As he thought of it, had the heating _ever _been on since he started living there? Nobody seemed to complain if it wasn't, much to his annoyance. Oh well, it could've been worse.

He let out a half-hearted yawn, and stretched his arms as he brushed the hair against his face to one side. It was most likely the gel that had made his hair stick to his face, or the sweat. It didn't feel that nice, so he planned on changing the feeling by the end of the day. Getting himself up, he weakly walked over to his mirror, still a little tired from the lack of sleep, to check his appearance.

He looked... Awful, in his opinion. Even though he didn't seem like the guy who would care, he secretly did fuss over his appearance. He had heavy, dark bags underneath his eyes, his skin looked oily and unhealthy, his hair was an utter mess upon his hair and looked very greasy and boy, it didn't take much observing to notice that his neck hurt like an ass. He put that down to simply sleeping funnily.

Sorting out his appearance so it looked _somewhat _decent (he still found it terrible, but it was the best he could do for the time), he set off to wherever Tei was, whom he presumed was the one who was causing the racket. The house was huge, as previously mentioned. The corridors were the width of basketball courts, and were the longest things he'd ever seen. Luckily for him, his room was located by the stairs, and wasn't as far as some of the other rooms which were near the end of the corridor he was occupying. He'd dread that if he was near those ends, he would've probably not bothered with answering Len's message. Now he could see why Len had chose _him _and not anyone else, though he still felt angry about the fact that he still had to do everything.

After what felt like hours (though upon checking the time about fifteen minutes had passed), he made it to the room that Tei was in. He simply knew she was there because he'd heard her shouting on his way down, and her voice had become obviously louder as he got closer to her. As he opened the door to the room quietly, he saw a few smashed pots that the door simply brushed asides as he acted upon it. Sure, he'd heard the sound of pots breaking on his way down, but he wasn't exactly expecting there to almost be a sea of china shards.

Actually, tell a lie, he _was _expecting it, really.

He walked into the room, seeing that a silver-haired girl was standing in the centre of the room, looking very irritated as other Vocaloids he didn't know were in different corners of the room, shivering in fright. He assumed that girl was Tei, even if he had never seen her before.

However, Yohio didn't seem to be too fazed by all of this, "Ugh, Len just texted me saying that he wanted you to shut up. I even have the text message for proof."

Tei instantly stopped speaking, much to everybody's surprise. The other Vocaloids (he wasn't too sure if they were actually Vocaloids or not, he only assumed for the time being) still looked pretty worried, and one of them even looked at him as if he'd said the worst thing ever. It didn't matter too much to him, it wasn't like he was going to die or anything...

...Right?

Tei's crimson irises rested on Yohio's dull, tired eyes, almost as if she was looking into his soul. Really, if he was more alert and awake, he would've probably freaked out like most people would've at that stage. At least she wasn't smiling. He'd have nightmares for days if she did, judging by the fact he could safely assume that she was... Violent, to put it bluntly.

"Lenny-kins told me to stop complaining?" the girl asked, in a tone that Yohio couldn't clarify. It sounded... Lethal, yet innocent. She spoke like those weird anime characters that had weapons and tried to kill people when somebody tried flirting with their crush... What did the Vocaloids call them? Yanderes?

"Yeah, he has a headache so I think you should check on him. He could _really _do with some company, you know." Yohio responded with a smirk. He chuckled to himself, because the thought of getting payback on Len was amusing.

_Here's my revenge, Len_, he thought to himself, feeling victorious and happy about his payback. He'd heard that he was Tei's obsessive crush, even if he didn't like her that way. In fact, Yohio had even been told that Len wasn't too fond of Tei generally.

Tei's eyes lit up, though the creepiness never left them, "I'll go and make sure he's okay! Maybe he'll tell me that he really loves me today!"

She immediately danced out of the door in happiness, causing the other three androids to sigh with relief. Was she really that bad? Yohio couldn't care less anyway, he probably wasn't going to speak to her ever again. She had left the door open, with Yohio standing next to it, finding her generally weird. Eh, he should've known that was bound to happen, most Vocaloids would've probably done what she did if they were the ones doing what Tei had been doing just then. As he'd mentioned many times before, they were all pretty weird and crazy, even if it was supposed to be a good thing.

Because after all, he _was _one of the last sane androids in an insane household.

* * *

**So, first chapter! Yay! It kept on not saving and it was really frustrating... I was half tempted to throw something at my laptop. I think there should be some sort of auto-save option, really. Also, thanks to my awesome friend who beta-read this for me! :3**

**I'm calling him 'Yohio' because I think that's a suitable nickname for him to have. Though, he'll always introduce himself as 'YOHIOloid' whenever he meets a person/Vocaloid.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it! I have no idea when I'll next update, but it'll most likely be after the winner of the YOHIOloid design competition is announced. Good luck to everybody who is entering~!**

**Oh, and one last thing: Since YOHIOloid doesn't actually have a character item yet, what item would _you _assign to him? Even if he doesn't have a proper 'design' right now, we can still give him an item, right? I'm thinking of giving him one for the next chapter, but I don't think I can be trusted with that... If you have any suggestions, do state them! The one that appears the most frequently or appeals to me the most will be the one I mention. But don't take that as a word of what his actual item is. Please don't.**


End file.
